Memorial
by ikadekaryawan27
Summary: 1 tahun setelah bencana 'Great Tokyo Earthquake', Katsuki dan anak perempuannya berkunjung ke monumen peringatan kejadian tersebut.


"...yah..."

"Yah..."

"Ayah..."

"Ayah!"

Katsuki terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut coklat berumur 10 tahun berada di hadapannya. Anak itu memandangi Katsuki sambil memegang sebuah teflon berisi telur dadar dan sosis. Mata merah bulatnya menatap Katsuki, seakan-akan hendak ditelannya bulat-bulat.

"Bagaimana bisa ayah masih bisa tertidur disaat seperti ini? Ayah tidak lupa kan dengan hari ini?" tanya anak perempuan itu. Katsuki terduduk di kasur sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja Mari, ayah tidak lupa, Hoaaam..." ujar Katsuki sambil menguap. "Sialan, si brengsek itu tidak memberiku istirahat barang sedetikpun kemarin..."

Anak perempuan itu, Bakugou Mari, mengabaikan umpatan kasar ayahnya dan hendak kembali ke dapur.

"Ayah bersiap-siaplah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," ujar Mari kemudian menuju ke dapur. Katsuki yang sudah menghentikan umpatan kasarnya bangkit hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mengamati foto yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Terlihat dia bersama Mari dan istrinya di foto itu. Katsuki menatap foto itu dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, bagaimana bila nanti saat aku sudah besar, aku masuk U.A?" tanya Mari.

Saat ini mereka berdua barusan turun dari kereta, dan sekarang sedang berjalan kaki menuju tujuan mereka. Hari itu hari Minggu, kebetulan juga Katsuki mendapatkan libur dari agensi hero-nya.

Katsuki sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan anak gadis semata wayangnya itu.

"Terserah, tapi ada apa? Aku ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu kau tidak ingin menjadi hero?" tanya Katsuki.

"Entah, tapi tiba-tiba aku tertarik. Lagipula ayah dan ibu juga lulusan dari U.A, bukan?" celetuk Mari. Katsuki yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau masih kecil, nggak usah memikirkan hal itu dulu," ujar Katsuki sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat Mari.

"Aaah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Mari malu.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan. Suasana Tokyo semakin membaik semenjak kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, yang dikenal dengan kejadian 'Great Tokyo Earthquake'. Gempa dahsyat mengguncang kota Tokyo, disambut dengan tsunami yang menyapu hampir sepertiga wilayah kota. Katsuki dan anaknya, Mari, termasuk dalam orang yang selamat dalam kejadian tersebut.

"Hey, lihat. Bukannya itu Ground Zero?"

"Mana? Oh iya!"

"Hero yang lagi naik daun itu, bukan?"

"Wah, rasanya lain melihat tanpa kostumnya,"

"Dia bersama siapa?"

"Gadis kecil. Anaknya?"

"Mungkin,"

Orang-orang berbisik saat melihat Katsuki berjalan melewati mereka. Bakugou Katsuki atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Ground Zero memang menjadi salah satu hero yang cukup populer. Tiba-tiba ada 2 wanita yang menghampiri Katsuki dan Mari.

"Ground Zero-san, bolehkah kami meminta tanda tanganmu?" pinta salah satu dari mereka.

"Enyahlah!" bentak Katsuki sambil berjalan melewati mereka, seakan mereka berdua tidak ada. Mari hanya tersenyum pada 2 wanita yang terbengong, kemudian menyusul ayahnya.

"Ayah ini, kasihan lho mereka berdua," ujar Mari.

"Berisik! Daripada itu, kau membawa itu kan?" tanya Katsuki. Mari mengangkat bungkusan yang dia bawa.

"Tentu saja. Ibu sangat menyukai ini," ujar Mari.

"Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sampai di tujuan mereka. Monumen Peringatan Kejadian "Great Tokyo Earthquake". Terlihat beberapa orang berada di kawasan monumen nasional Jepang ini.

"Cukup ramai juga," komentar Mari.

"Wajar, karena ini peringatan tepat 1 tahun kejadian dulu," ujar Katsuki sedikit bergetar. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, kemudian menuju sebuah dinding besar yang bertulisan daftar nama yang hilang atau tewas saat kejadian gempa bumi dulu. Banyak orang yang berdoa disana, ada yang sambil menangis, ada yang khusyuk sekali berdoanya.

Mari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan yang dia bawa. Mochi. Katsuki dan Mari pun mulai berdoa disana, bersama dengan beberapa orang disana.

Di dinding itu, terlihat salah satu nama dari ribuan nama di daftar korban tersebut.

_Bakugou Ochako_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Katsuki dan Mari dalam perjalanan pulang menuju stasiun. Langit mulai memerah, matahari sudah condong ke arah barat.

Di sepanjang jalan, Mari hanya diam saja. Katsuki sendiri khawatir melihatnya. Menurut Katsuki, Mari itu sama saja seperti ibunya. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut coklatnya.

Mereka melewati sebuah taman kecil. Tampak beberapa ibu yang membujuk anak mereka yang bermain disana untuk pulang karena sudah sore. Ibu dan anak disana tampak seru sekali, terdengar tawa mereka, sesekali terdengar juga omelan ibu kepada anak yang tidak mau menurut pulang. Mari terhenti dan menatap taman itu.

Katsuki yang menyadari Mari berhenti melangkah menoleh ke belakang, mendapati anak perempuan semata wayangnya melihat ke arah taman kecil tersebut. Air mata tanpa Mari sadari mengalir di pipinya.

"Mari..." panggil Katsuki.

"A-ayah... Aku..." ucap Mari terbata-bata. Dia menatap ayahnya, dan terlihat oleh Katsuki air mata yang mengalir deras. Katsuki menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya sakit saat melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu.

"Hiks... Aku... Aku..." tangan Mari bergetar, hendak menyeka air matanya.

"Aku... Merindukan ibu..."

Seketika Katsuki berjalan mendekati Mari, dan memeluknya. Dan kemudian yang terdengar suara tangis memilukan dari anak berumur 10 tahun. Umur yang masih muda untuk kehilangan sesosok penting bernama 'Ibu'. Katsuki mengusap kepala Mari yang masih menangis hebat di pelukannya.

"Ayah... Hiks... Aku ingin bertemu ibu... Hiks..." ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Ayah sama..." ujar Katsuki bergetar, tanpa sadar dia ikut menangis. "Ayah sangat merindukan ibumu..."

Sangat. Katsuki sangat merindukan Ochako. Sangat rindu sampai rasanya ingin mati saja. Tapi dia sadar, dia masih memiliki Mari, anaknya dengan Ochako. Dia tidak boleh menelantarkan anaknya hanya karena depresinya. Maka dengan usaha yang keras, dia berusaha membesarkan Mari, memenuhi tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah.

Masih terbayang di ingatan Katsuki, kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba gempa mengguncang Tokyo, saat itu Katsuki dan Ochako yang berada di dalam rumah langsung keluar. Mari sendiri sedang main di rumah Izuku dan Tsuyu. Kemudian selang beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba tsunami besar datang, menghempas semuanya, termasuk rumah keluarga Katsuki dulu. Ochako sempat mengaktifkan quirknya kepada Katsuki untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Naas, dia sendiri keburu hilang ditelan gelombang tsunami sebelum mengaktifkan quirknya kepada dirinya.

Dengan quirk ledakan dan sisa pengaruh quirk Ochako, Katsuki berhasil selamat. Dia kemudian berusaha mencari Ochako. Kepanikannya makin menjadi takkala pengaruh quirk Ochako menghilang, tetapi orangnya tidak kunjung ketemu. Katsuki sendiri akhirnya bertemu dengan Mari yang diselamatkan oleh Tsuyu. Karena berbulan-bulan Ochako tidak ditemukan, maka namanya dimasukkan dalam daftar orang hilang dan korban tewas tsunami.

Mengingat hal itu, hatinya semakin sakit. Katsuki terus menenangkan tangisan anaknya Mari, buah hatinya dengan Ochako.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di kepulauan Okinawa..._

Seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek sedang duduk di batu karang sambil melihat pemandangan lautan lepas. Wajah bulatnya tampak resah, seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"Rasanya ada yang aku lupakan..."

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
